Luz Del Cielo
by Kikyo Miko-Sama
Summary: Naraku ha muerto. La Perla de Shikon apareció, completa por fin, delante de los héroes. Qué sucederá ahora? Quién será su nuevo dueño? InuYasha & Kikyo


**Ninguno de los personajes en este fic es mio, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la "Reina del Manga".**

**Fic no apto para KikyoHaters.**

**Primer Fic, sepan disculpar errores.**

**Dejen Reviews! Todo comentario es bueno para mejorar la próxima vez.**

_**Luz del Cielo**_

Ya todo había terminado. Kagome había purificado la Perla de Shikon, ya completa, y acabado con la vida de Naraku en el proceso.

Todos vitoreaban. A pesar del cansancio producido por la última batalla, Miroku, Sango y Shippo mostraban una sonrisa radiante, repleta de alegría y tranquilidad. Kagome estaba algo confundida. No podía creer que por fin habían eliminado al poderoso enemigo que tantos problemas les había ocasionado a lo largo de su historia. Lentamente, dirigió su mirada al suelo, donde la Perla de Shikon yacía, reflejando su color rosado con un brillo inocente. La tomó entre sus manos, y la observó detenidamente, pensando en todas las tragedias que se habían producido, tan sólo por la idea de obtener la codiciada y misteriosa Perla, buscada por tener el poder de conceder un deseo.

La mayoría de quienes codiciaban la Perla eran Youkai que deseaban aumentar su poder. También había sido buscada por humanos, quienes sólo pensaban en ser invencibles señores, de enormes propiedades y riquezas. Pero los Hanÿo, esas pobres e incomprendidas criaturas nacidas de un Youkai puro y de un humano, también lo habían hecho. Aunque no todos, los Hanÿo también habían perseguido la Perla de las Cuatro Almas; InuYasha era un ejemplo de ello. Él planeaba robársela a su dueña de aquel entonces, Kikyo, para poder aumentar su poder, y ser, no sólo un Youkai, sino un DaiYoukai, como lo había sido su padre. De esa forma, creía él, encontraría su lugar en el mundo. Pero Kikyo la protegía bien, y le fue imposible a InuYasha cumplir su cometido. En cambio, se enamoró profundamente de la sacerdotisa, un sentimiento que ella le correspondió con la misma pasión. Pero luego, ambos fueron engañados por Naraku para asesinarse entre sí, y la Perla quedó sin dueño, aunque no importaba, ya que Kikyo la había llevado consigo al otro mundo.

50 años habían pasado. InuYasha fue revivido por Kagome, y Kikyo volvió a la vida gracias a la bruja Urasue, aunque su alma se vio atada a una imitación de su antiguo cuerpo, hecha con los huesos y la tierra sagrada de su tumba. Como Kikyo no sabía de la intervención de Naraku, y aún creía que había sido InuYasha quien la había traicionado, le tenía un amargo y profundo odio al Hanyo que tanto había amado en el pasado. Sin embargo, un sentimiento tan fuerte no podía ser olvidado, y ambos volvieron a caer en los brazos del otro. Si su relación había sido imposible en el pasado, siendo ella la encargada de proteger la Perla de quienes pretendieran robarla, y él uno de esos ladrones, aún más lo sería ahora, cuando él seguía vivo, pero ella pertenecía al mundo de los muertos. Sin embargo, superaron cuanto obstáculo se les presentó, y se mantuvieron unidos hasta que la muerte fue la única capaz de romper una unión tan fuerte. Kikyo murió besando a InuYasha; estaba gravemente herida por culpa de Naraku, pero pudo partir en paz, su deseo ya se había cumplido: se había convertido en una simple mujer que estaría eternamente ligada al hombre que tanto amaba. Pero perder a Kikyo, a pesar de que ya lo había afrontado una vez, no fue fácil para InuYasha. Su irrompible actitud de guerrero se quebró cuando tuvo a la moribunda Kikyo en sus brazos, mientras el le decía que ella era la primera mujer a la que había amado realmente, y se disculpaba, llorando amargamente, por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla.

Kagome había presenciado todo la situación, y recordarla le hacía doler. Aún con la Perla en la mano, se incorporó y se encaminó hacia InuYasha, que estaba parado no muy lejos de ella, mirando el suelo con un rostro dolido. Se suponía que debería estar alegre por haber acabado con Naraku, pero el Hanyo no lo estaba. Su rostro tenía una expresión de profundo e incurable sufrimiento, y Kagome entendía a qué se debía: él estaba pensando en Kikyo, cómo ella había perecido por culpa de el ya muerto enemigo, y de esa pequeña e inocente Perla que habían recuperado.

Ya a unos pasos de él, Kagome se detuvo. InuYasha la miró: sus ojos demostraban claramente que él estaba agotado. No físicamente, sino que era su corazón el que no soportaría más torturas; su corazón, tan cansado de cargar incontables penas. La muchacha extendió su mano hacia él, y abrió el puño cerrado, ofreciéndole la Shikon.

-InuYasha, ten- le dijo-. Tú eres quien ha estado buscando esto mucho tiempo más que cualquiera de nosotros. Creo que sabrás bien que hacer con ella.

El Hanyo, sorprendido, la recibió, y comenzó a observar la esfera con detalle. Miroku, Sango y Shippo se habían quedado completamente callados, no seguros de lo que iba a suceder. InuYasha se quedó pensativo. Sabía que lo que planeaba hacer era muy egoísta, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo si dejara pasar esta oportunidad. Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros con una expresión que claramente decía "Lo siento", y juntó sus manos con la perla dentro, como si estuviera orando. Lo último que vio fue a Kagome, quien le devolvió una mirada incrédula y sorprendida, por lo menos hasta que los párpados cayeran sobre los dorados ojos del Hanyo.

El silencio que predominaba en la situación era cortante y nervioso. Sólo se rompió cuando el viento comenzó a soplar y remover las hojas de los árboles con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que de las manos de InuYasha comenzaba a brotar un brillo hermoso. Las separó, y la Perla de Shikon se elevó en el aire, brillando cada vez más intensamente.

De pronto, la Perla comenzó a descender lentamente, mientras su resplandor se apagaba de a poco. Pero al mismo tiempo iba tomando forma; una forma humana, una mujer. InuYasha contemplaba atónito, hasta que en su rostro se dibujó una felicidad que sólo podía repetirse cuando un niño inocente recordaba su sueño más dulce.

La luz de la Perla comenzó a cambiar sus colores. Ahora se podía notar claramente las diferentes partes de la figura: largo y liso cabello negro y un Hakana rojo. Era obvio lo que vendría después, aunque la blancura del Kimono y la palidez del rostro aún eran confusos entre tanto brillo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el cuerpo de Kikyo se hallara en el suelo. Miroku, Sango y Shippo estaban más que sorprendidos; Kagome no le podía dar crédito a sus ojos. InuYasha había usado el deseo concedido por la Perla para revivir a su amada Kikyo, a quien aún no había podido olvidar. El Hanyo sabía que había traicionado a sus compañeros, y que lo observaban sin distracción alguna. Pero eso no le importaba, en lo absoluto. Su única prioridad era Kikyo, y se estaba preocupando de que ésta no se moviera. Tenía miedo de que algo hubiera salido mal, y que lo que tenía ante él fuera solamente un cuerpo inerte. Se dirigió hacia ella con temor, pero para su tranquilidad, la sacerdotisa gimió y se movió levemente: estaba viva, y estaba despertando. InuYasha se arrodilló a su lado, y esperó a que los ojos de Kikyo se abrieran por completo. Con pesadez, ésta miró a su alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo en InuYasha. Lentamente y con dificultad, Kikyo se incorporó.

-Inu... InuYasha…- Alcanzó a decir.

Éste no pudo resistirse, y la rodeó con un fuerte abrazo que, con palabras mudas, decía muchas cosas.

-Kikyo… te extrañé demasiado. No podía vivir sin ti; jamás te dejaré ir de nuevo. –Logró articular InuYasha, luego de recuperarse un poco de la conmoción.

Ella se emocionó. A pesar que había sido ella quien había partido hacia la muerte, también le había hecho una herida profunda en el corazón haberse apartado de su amado, una herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar, ahora que estaba a su lado otra vez. Tenía que hacérselo saber, pero no sabía que palabras usar. En cambio, decidió una mejor forma. Se acercó cada vez más a él, hasta que ambos se vieron unidos por un apasionado beso. El sensual hechizo de la calidez de los labios de la sacerdotisa, acariciando delicadamente y con ternura, pero con firmeza los suyos, hizo que a InuYasha se le cerraran los ojos, para disfrutar por completo el placer. Con los sentimientos encontrados durante el abrazo, el Hanyo no lo había notado; pero ahora, sensiblemente atento a cada reacción de Kikyo, se dio cuenta de que había un gran cambio en ella, desde la última vez que habían estado en una situación similar: el beso de la joven, siempre dulce pero frío, tenía ahora la misma delicadeza, aunque con calor, el calor característico de una persona viva, con un corazón latiente. Tan encantadora sensación hizo que InuYasha se estremeciera, pero se obligó a sí mismo a romper el beso; tenía que mirar profundamente en los penetrantes ojos oscuros de Kikyo, y decirle cuánto la amaba. Además, quería comprobar si lo que había sentido era real, o simplemente una ilusión.

-Kikyo… Estás realmente viva?- le preguntó, aún algo incrédulo, y con la voz quebrada.

-Si, lo estoy, pero no por mucho tiempo. Pronto desapareceré otra vez, y esta ocasión, para siempre.

InuYasha, que aún tenía a Kikyo atrapada entre sus brazos, no pudo contenerse, y hundió su cara en el hombro de la sacerdotisa. Sus suaves orejas blancas de perro le hacían cosquillas en el rostro a la joven. Conmovida, Kikyo le devolvió el abrazo. Estando InuYasha tan cerca de su oído, a ella le era posible oír débiles sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta.

-No lo soportaré-Dijo InuYasha con dificultad-. Moriré si te pierdo de nuevo.

-Ya ha sucedido varias veces- Le contestó Kikyo con una tranquilidad muy común en ella, pero no para la situación.

-Pero jamás lo pude superar por completo…-comenzó el Hanyo, pero se interrumpió, preocupado, cuando la respiración de la sacerdotisa se hizo más sonora: le costaba respirar.- Kikyo… KIKYO!- El cuerpo de ésta se notaba cada vez más frágil, hasta que comenzó a desvanecerse. Pronto, entre los brazos de InuYasha no quedó más que aire.

El Hanyo estaba completamente deshecho por dentro. Kikyo había partido una vez más, y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Lentamente, levantó su mano derecha hasta la altura de su pecho. Observó sus garras, pequeñas armas mortales. Si, serían suficientes. Pero antes de actuar, miró a Kagome. Los demás ya no le importaban: se había olvidado completamente de ellos. Pero bien sabía que le quedaría debiendo una explicación a la muchacha. Conocía bien el afecto, el amor que ella sentía por él, pero no era nada comparado con el que él sentía por Kikyo.

-Lo siento, Kagome… perdón.

Ésta sabía que algo andaba mal. No era para nada usual que InuYasha se disculpara.

-Pero por qué… -Comenzó ella. Pero vio que él estaba llevando su mano hacia atrás con una sola intención, que pudo adivinar. Pretendía que las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Kikyo se hicieran realidad.-INUYASHA, _**NO**_!- Gritó Kagome, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-SANKON TESSOU!- Exclamó InuYasha, al tiempo que clavaba sus garras en su propio cuello. Pronto la sangre comenzó a brotar con imparable rapidez.

-InuYasha, qué demonios..!- Gritó Miroku. Pero el Hanyo ya no podía oírlo. Su vista se nubló rápidamente mientras se desangraba. El dulce aroma de su propia sangre fue lo último que pudo oler. Ni siquiera sintió el golpe seco que produjo su cuerpo, ya inerte, al desplomarse en el suelo. Kagome corrió a arrodillarse sobre el ensangrentado pecho de InuYasha. Llorando desconsolada, miró a los ojos del Hanyo, que habían quedado abiertos: miraban hacia la nada, pero reflejaban la paz interna y la tranquilidad que él había sentido antes de morir. Miroku, Sango y Shippo se acercaron también. La joven exterminadora y el Kitsune también estaban llorando. Todos compartían una amarga pena, sin saber que, en realidad, InuYasha se encontraba en un lugar lejano, sin siquiera recordar que ellos estaban sufriendo tanto por él. Al Hanyo le importaba sólo una persona, y se alegró enormemente al encontrarla.

InuYasha se encontraba parado en un campo de flores violetas, las que eran conocidas como "Kikyo". Al verlas rió con ironía, ya que representaban el amor eterno, y además compartían el nombre de la persona a la que estaba buscando. No era fácil ver a lo lejos, porque una espesa lluvia de pétalos de Sakura dificultaba la visión. Aún así, pudo ver el inconfundible Hakana rojo y el Kimono blanco, lejos en la distancia. Apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar a esa persona, que definitivamente era Kikyo, aunque tardó en comprender lo que eso significaba.

-Kikyo!- La llamó- Espera un momento… si te he encontrado, significa que…

La sacerdotisa se volteó para poder mirarlo a la cara, pero se encontró con que InuYasha se había dado vuelta, y estaba mirando a un cielo blanco cubierto de pétalos, que en realidad no existía.

-InuYasha?...- Kikyo dudaba. No sabía cuál sería su reacción al descubrir que realmente estaba muerto. Con cierta duda, tomó su mano y se aferró con fuerza a ella. Del contacto, el calor que se debería haber generado no surgió, puesto que ambos estaban fríos como rocas, como la muerte misma.-InuYasha, estás bien?

El Hanyo giró para poder responderle. Kikyo esperó ver en su rostro una expresión de tristeza o arrepentimiento, pero se encontró con una sonrisa rebosante de felicidad.

-Si… No hay nada de que preocuparse. Comprendo perfectamente que haberte encontrado significa que ambos hemos partido del mundo de los vivos, y que jamás podremos regresar allí. Eso no me importa en lo absoluto.

La mano de Kikyo, aún sosteniendo la de InuYasha, temblaba ligeramente. Con un movimiento rápido, el Hanyo giró su muñeca para poder agarrar la mano de la sacerdotisa también. Fuertemente aferrado a ella, tiró hacia sí. Kikyo trastabilló y cayó sobre el pecho de InuYasha. Una vez consciente de lo que había sucedido, se sintió muy tonta por haber caído en un truco tan simple, pero el mirar el rostro del Hanyo se relajó inmediatamente: jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa. Le inspiraba tranquilidad y confianza, y por sobre todo, amor. Sin dudarlo, InuYasha pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de ella, enjaulándola de nuevo en un frío abrazo, que sin embargo provocaba que corriera fuego por dentro de sus cuerpos. Intencionalmente, él había dejado las manos de Kikyo libres, con completa libertad de movimiento. Ella las posó sobre el rostro del Hanyo, provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera al tacto, sensación que ambos adoraron. InuYasha miró profundamente a los ojos de Kikyo, y ella se sintió perdida en ese encantador tono dorado cuando le devolvió la misma mirada, que bastó para que los dos entendieran los pensamientos del otro; bastó para que comprendieran la necesidad mutua que sentían entre ellos. Al mismo tiempo, se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que sus labios se encontraron nuevamente. Esta vez, no llevaban ningún tipo de precaución. Ambos disfrutaban el estar juntos de una forma que jamás lo habían hecho antes, con un beso libre de preocupaciones y límites. El Hanyo se sentía fuera de control, no se daba cuenta de que sujetaba a la sacerdotisa con cada vez más fuerza. No, ya no era una sacerdotisa; era una mujer común y corriente, su mujer. Kikyo no comprendía si era la sensación de estar parada en un suelo que no existía, o por el hecho de que InuYasha la levantaba inconscientemente cada vez más del suelo, o quizás por estar sumida en tanto placer, pero se sentía a sí misma flotar en el aire.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel mundo irreal. InuYasha y Kikyo, ya unidos en una pareja, no sintieron el tiempo pasar: podrían haber estado en la misma posición por lo que en realidad hubieran sido días enteros, y jamás se habrían dado cuenta.

No sin cierta culpa, InuYasha se separó de Kikyo; había sentido algo que lo alarmó: una gota que humedeció su mejilla. Descubrió con preocupación que de los párpados aún cerrados de la joven era de donde brotaba ese llanto.

-Oye… Kikyo?- Ésta abrió los ojos. Siempre sumergidos en la melancolía y la tristeza, ahora estaban calmos y felices, a pesar de estar cubiertos de lágrimas. Con intención de consolarla, la abrazó aún más fuerte pero con delicadeza. Apoyó su mentón en el suave pelo negro, y le susurró con voz tranquilizadora:

-No te preocupes. Te prometo que ya nada nos volverá a separar. Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Ante esto, Kikyo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de InuYasha, donde se suponía que su muerto corazón debería estar latiendo. Luego, se alejó unos centímetros. No era su intención separarse por completo, sólo quería ganar un poco de espacio. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que InuYasha saboreara una vez más la dulce suavidad de sus labios. Estaba dando su respuesta:

"Lo se, InuYasha; Estoy agradecida de que así sea."


End file.
